


Das Leben geht weiter, oder?

by Halidura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halidura/pseuds/Halidura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Autounfall verändert das ganze Leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Leben geht weiter, oder?

**Author's Note:**

> Nicht Beta gelesen.
> 
> Helft mir mit den Tags, ich bin da schlecht drin!!!!

** Das Leben geht weiter, oder? **

 

   Es war ein ganz normaler Tag, vielleicht einer der glücklichsten, die ich hatte. Ich konnte früh Schluss machen, wollte schnell nach Hause, essen machen, war noch einkaufen. Eine halbe Stunde stand ich in der Küche, das Essen war fertig. Eine Sirene fuhr schnell und laut vorbei. Ich machte das Fenster zu. Das Essen stand noch auf dem Herd, es sollte warm bleiben. Ich hatte gute Laune. Ich summte ein Lied vor mich hin, während ich noch ein bisschen aufräumte. Wann kamen sie? Ein langsames Auto fuhr die Straße hinunter. Waren sie das? Ich ging rüber zum Fenster, schaute raus. Nein, ein anderes Auto. Es fuhr am Haus vorbei.

Eine Stunde später waren sie immer noch nicht da. Wo blieben sie? Die Uhr tickte laut und ich wusste, irgendwas war passiert. Leicht zitternd kniete ich mich aufs Sofa. Die Arme auf die Rückenlehne, das Gesicht zum Fenster. Ich verknotete meine schwitzenden Hände, legte meinen Kopf darauf ab und fing an zu beten. Bitte lasst es ihnen gut gehen. Bitte lasst ihnen nichts passiert sein.

Ich betete und betete. Zeit verging. Die Uhr tickte immer lauter. Sie waren immer noch nicht da. Lauter und lauter wurde die Uhr, das Ticken unerträglich. Ich war immer noch alleine. Unter meinen geschlossenen Lidern drückten die zurückgehaltenen Tränen. Eine quoll hervor und rann mir langsam und träge die Wange hinunter. Ein erstickter Schluchzer befreite sich aus meiner zugeschnürten Kehle. Und das Telefon klingelte.

 

   Ich saß auf der Bank im Park vor dem Krankenhaus. Die Beerdigung meines Mannes war schon vorbei. Ich saß dort und betete. Lasst es ihnen endlich besser gehen. Lasst sie endlich aufwachen.

Ein Mann kam vorbei. Langsam, er war schon älter. An einer braunen Lederleine führte er seinen Hund. Ebenfalls bisschen älter und langsamer.

Die Ärzte waren zuversichtlich, dass meine zwei jährige Tochter durchkommen würde. Es ging ihr schon besser, sie träumte. Mein sechs jähriger Sohn träumte nicht, er lag nur da, beatmet, gefüttert, versorgt.

 

   Ich saß wieder auf der Bank im Park. Es regnete. Pfützen bildeten sich auf den Wegen.

Schon wieder kam der ältere Mann vorbei. In seiner linken Hand einen Regenschirm, in seiner Rechten die braune Lederleine. Der nasse Hund ging langsam voran. Er kam jeden Tag vorbei, beachtete mich nur mit einem einzigen Blick und ging dann weiter. Meine Augen folgten ihm für einige Zeit, immer.

Ich saß hier jeden Tag, betete, versuchte zu weinen. Meine Trauer, meine Verzweiflung rauszuweinen. Doch meine Augen blieben trocken, egal wie sehr sie brannten. Seitdem das Telefon geklingelt hatte, waren sie trocken. Ich betete.

Die Ärzte waren immer noch zuversichtlich. Meine Tochter sollte bald aufwachen. Für meinen Sohn könnten sie nichts mehr tun, sagten sie. Ich betete mehr.

 

   Ich saß schon wieder, wie jeden Tag, auf der Bank im Park. Meine Augen brannten. Die Sonne stach. Keine Tränen kamen.

Meine Tochter hatte einen Anfall, sie war weg. Neben meinem Mann wird sie begraben werden. Gestern war der Anfall. Heute saß ich hier und betete.

Mein Sohn lag dort oben im Gebäude, nur eine leere Hülle, doch mit einem kleinen, starken Herzen, das immer weiter schlug. Und mich tröstete der Gedanke, dass dieses starke Herz nur für mich schlug.

Und der Mann kam vorbei, wie immer. Seine linke Hand war frei, in der rechten hielt er die braune Lederleine, wie immer. Doch eines störte mich an diesem Bild, eines war anders. Die braune Lederleine hing an der Seite herab, befestigt an einem Hundehalsband, zu dem jedoch der Hund fehlte. Ich schaute wieder rauf in sein Gesicht. Sein Blick traf meinen und ich sah in seinen Augen den gleichen Blick, der mir auch aus dem Spiegel zurückblickte. Er schaute mich hilfesuchend, verzweifelt an, aber wie konnte ich ihm helfen? Ich schaute doch auch mit solchen Augen. Ich war hilflos.

Der ältere Mann änderte plötzlich seinen normalen Weg. Er setzte sich genau neben mich auf die Bank und ließ die braune Lederleine auf seinen Schoß fallen. Er legte seinen Arm um mich und zog mich gegen seine Schulter. Und plötzlich war der Damm gebrochen. Tränen der Trauer und des Schmerzes lösten sich von meinen Augen und rannen über mein Gesicht. Und auch seine Schultern zuckten, auch er konnte seinem Schmerz endlich Ausdruck verleihen.

Fast ganze fünfzehn Minuten später erst, löste er sich vorsichtig von mir, stand auf, nahm seine Leine wieder in die Hand und machte sich auf auf den Heimweg. Bevor er um die nächste Ecke bog, drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um und strahlte mich mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln an. Und genau in diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ein vollkommen fremder, älterer Herr mein Retter war. Ich sah ihn nie wieder.

Und plötzlich breitete sich auch auf meinen Lippen ein Lächeln aus. Einen wichtigen Entschluss gefasst stand ich auf und machte mich auf den schweren Weg ins Krankenhaus. Es spendete zwar Trost, dass ein Herz noch nur für mich schlug, aber ich hielt ihn fern davon, mit seiner kleinen Schwester und seinem Vater zu spielen.

Eine Stunde später waren die Maschinen abgestellt und das kleine Herz tat seinen letzten Schlag, während ich seine Hand hielt.

 

   Ich war alleine im Haus. Meine Freunde haben sich von mir distanziert, sie wussten nicht, wie sie mit mir umgehen sollten, verstummten immer wieder, sprachen nie von ihren eigenen Familien, fühlten sich unwohl, verabschiedeten sich immer wieder ganz schnell von mir.

Meistens saß ich alleine zu Hause, schaute mir Fotos und Videos von meiner Familie an. Nach einer Zeit war die Angst zu Vergessen größer geworden, als die Angst zu Erinnern. Ich wollte sie nicht vergessen. Und ich sah mir ein Video nach dem Anderen an, ein Foto nach dem Nächsten. Meine Tränen waren alle schon getrocknet und zurück blieben glückliche Erinnerungen an ein intaktes und fröhliches Familienleben.

 

   Ich saß allein im Haus, sah auf den weißen Bildschirm vor mir. Ich hatte Leute gesucht, mit denen ich reden konnte, Leute, denen vielleicht etwas vergleichbares passiert ist. Doch gefunden hatte ich niemanden, aber ich musste diese Worte in mir loswerden. Also nahm ich meinen Computer zur Hand und schrieb es auf. „Es war ein ganz normaler Tag, ...“

 

   Ich saß alleine auf dem Sofa. Meine Geschichte wurde mehr und mehr zu einem fast fertigem Buch. Ich habe kein Angst mehr, dann das schlimmste was passieren konnte, war mir schon passiert.

Neben mir senkte sich das Sofa und ein zärtlicher Kuss wurde mir auf die Schläfe gedrückt. Es hatte viele schräge, nichtverstehende Blicke gegeben, wie konnte ich bloß einen neuen Mann an meiner Seite haben, aber wieso denn nicht? Sollte ich etwa mein ganzes Leben nun allein verbringen?

Er hat mich kennen gelernt, als ganz normale Frau, kannte meine Geschichte nicht. Ich habe ihm erzählt, was passiert ist. Er versteht, dass ich nicht nur ihn liebe, sondern es zwei Männer in meinem Leben gibt. Ich wollte niemals vergessen. Ich liebe ihn auf eine neue, andere Art, als meinen Mann, aber nicht weniger oder mehr.

Das nächste Foto erscheint auf dem Bildschirm. Der zweite Geburtstag meiner Tochter.

Er saß neben mir, einen Arm um mich gelegt, und ich lehnte mich bei ihm an, lächelnd.

 

Mir ist das schlimmste passiert, was einem Menschen passieren kann.

Und doch bin ich glücklich, denn ich lebe.


End file.
